The Christmas Tree Express (thomas and friends)
The Christmas Tree Express is the 20th episode of thomas and friends season 16 Written By * Sharon Miller Air Date *September 30th, 2012 (US) *December 25th, 2012 (UK) Plot It is Christmas on the Island of Sodor. Thomas, Toby, and Rheneas are shunting in the Blue Mountain Quarry. Thomas says he is going to pick up a Christmas tree that the Logging Locos have brought from Misty Island. Rheneas says they do not have a tree and Toby comments that it would not be Christmas without one. Rheneas wants to go to Misty Island to find a tree for his friends, but Thomas is too busy and Toby says that Misty Island is strange and scary. Thomas says this is nonsense so Toby agrees to take Rheneas. When they arrive at the Search and Rescue Centre, Toby and Rheneas meet the Logging Locos, who tell them that there will be plenty of trees on Misty Island. When Toby and Rheneas reach Misty Island, Toby says he wants to chuff slowly and carefully, but Rheneas tells him to go fast. Toby chuffs quickly to the Hollow Tree Tunnel. He does not want to chuff forward, but Rheneas tells him to chuff faster and faster. Toby decides that if he closes his eyes, it would not be as scary. He goes fast and they pass some Christmas trees. Rheneas tells Toby to stop, but Toby does not want to; he is too scared. Next Toby and Rheneas come up to the Shake Shake Bridge. Toby is scared and does not want to cross, so he closes his eyes and races over the Shake Shake Bridge. They race around Misty Island and pass more Christmas trees. Rheneas tells Toby to stop, but he does not; he is too scared. Then the mist comes down. Toby stops because he is scared. Rheneas tells Toby to go fast, but Toby cannot as he is too frightened. Rheneas is worried that his friends will wake up and still not have a tree. Toby explains that he finds going fast scary and would prefer to go slowly. Rheneas agrees and, with the help of the Logging Locos, the engines go slowly and carefully and find a perfect tree. Toby realises that when he is not going fast, Misty Island is not scary after all and he keeps his eyes open the entire time. Rheneas and Toby return to the Blue Mountain Quarry. The engines there are all amazed and agree it is a wonderful Christmas surprise. Characters *Thomas *Toby *Bash and Dash *Ferdinand *Skarloey *Rheneas *Rusty *Ol' Wheezy *Hee-Haw *Peter Sam (does not speak) *Sir Handel (does not speak) *Owen (does not speak) *Merrick (cameo) *Victor (cameo) *Luke (cameo) *Captain (cameo) *Salty (mentioned) Locations *Sodor Search and Rescue Centre *Blue Mountain Quarry *Blondin Bridge *Blue Mountain Quarry Rescue Box *Blondin Bridge *Misty Island *Hollow Tree Tunnel *Shake Shake Bridge *Misty Island Seashore *Echo Valley Trivia *This Episode Was Ment To Be Called 'The Christmas Express' But it was ment To Be re-named to 'Christmas Tree Express''.'' *This Was Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon's Last Episode as Narrator. *This Was Sharon Miller's Last Episode as Head Writer, bur she still is Cast Director. *This Was Owen, Merrick, Luke and Duncan's Only Appearance in Season 16 But only Makeing a Cameo or Non Speaking-role. Category:I Love Thomas